the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Montague
Montague, more commonly known as "Duck", is a current member of the North Western Railway. He works on his own branch line called The Little Western, with Donald, Douglas, and Molly, as well as formerly Oliver, before he left Sodor. Duck is capable of pulling both passengers and freight, as he can be seen doing so in both cases. He is very kind to all of the engines that work alongside him, even somewhat reconciling with Diesel after the events when the latter first arrived on Sodor. Personality Duck knows how to hold his own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any engines that might get ideas above their station and try to order him or others about; as a result of this and his strength, most tank engines look up to him, though he has never gotten along particularly well with Thomas, until recently, and has since established a firm relationship with him. However, his moral code is not perfect and often favors fairness to kindness, like when he asserted to Percy that Thomas deserved his comeuppance at the scrapyard. He likes things to run like clockwork, without problems, or interruptions, which makes him a very efficient and loyal engine. He takes tremendous pride in the responsibilities bestowed upon him, particularly in his role of running his own branch line with Oliver, commonly known as the "Little Western" as a result. Duck is cheerful, busy and tends to bustle about. He is very proud of his noble Great Western heritage, often claiming that "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way", occasionally to the annoyance of other engines. He strongly admires City of Truro and enjoyed talking "Great Western" with him when he visited the North Western Railway. Duck is often welcoming of newcomers, even most diesels, in spite of having lies told about him by Devious Diesel not long after his arrival. He will often support the underdog, stick up for his friends and help others see the error of their ways. However, occasionally he does have the "Tank Engine sense" of teasing the bigger engines such as Gordon. Duck is also known to have a rivalry with James, but he has earned the respect of the bigger engines and has firm friendships with Edward, Percy, Oliver, Toad, BoCo and the Scottish twins. Appearances Season 1 "By A Hair" Duck first appears pulling into Wellsworth Station. He explains to Stepney where he's headed, before moving off to sit in a siding to wait for the line to clear. Later, He defends Diesel from Percy, alongside Thomas and Stepney. After that, he wonders why the line is still blocked, and waits while Diesel goes up to check. He is confused to see Percy come rushing back, but when he hears what has happened, he and Donald take the Breakdown Train, and find an unconscious Diesel. Duck works quickly, loading him onto the flatbed, and setting off for the Works immediately. "Hostility" Duck is resting at Knapford Station, when he overhears Sir Topham Hatt talking about Henry. When he finds out what happened, he is shocked. When Douglas arrives, he tells him the whole story as well. Soon, when Sir Topham Hatt comes back with worse news, that Henry never made it to the Mainland, Duck races off to inform the other engines. "A Long Ways From Home" In the 1961 flashback, Duck attends the funeral for Carol Oltera at Wellsworth Station. "World Order - Part 2" Duck is gathered at Knapford Docks with all of the other engines, and becomes shocked upon hearing about Diesel 10. He asks what they could do to stop him from attacking, and bravely joins in with the cheers to fight for Sodor. "Mysteries Begin" Duck listens as the engines make their plans to stop the diesels. Later, he is present during the Sodor evacuation, and when Henry leads out a small group in search of Diesel. That night, he stays behind at the Docks while waiting for Henry and his search group to return. "For A Brighter Future" Duck decides to leave the island with a small group before the diesels arrive. He assures Rosie that they'll be alright, and says his goodbyes, puffing away with the group of engines going with him. Season 2 "Mourning Has Arrived" From off screen, Duck lets off some steam. Thomas and Violet go to investigate. Duck, not realizing it's his friends, rushes out at them, but stops before he hits them. He greets them happily, as well as the rest of the engines. "Taken" In a flashback, Duck leads the group of other steamies away from a group of diesels chasing them. Arthur runs out of coal and grinds to a halt, causing Duck to cry out for him, but the former urges them all to keep going. As they pass a switch, Stepney is derailed and captured. They finally reach the big points, and Duck watches as Donald separates from them to distract the diesels. Some time later, the four remaining engines enter a shunting yards, and hide from some diesels who are tracking them. After it's safe, Duck suggests they go in another direction so they won't be found. That night, Duck and the others arrive at the unnamed shunting yards. They hear two engines coming, and think they'll be caught, but it turns out to just be Connor and Caitlin. The two tender engines offer to help them, to which Duck is thankful. When the four engines hide in a siding guarded by Caitlin, Duck decides to get some rest. The next morning, in the present, after Caitlin left, Duck lets off some steams then hears some voices coming from the yard. He plans to attack the oncoming engines. When they get close, Duck rushes out, only to see Thomas. He stops himself from charging, and calmly greets the blue tank engine. List Of Appearances Trivia * Duck's real name is Montague. * As of Oliver's departure, Duck is the only tank engine that still works on The Little Western. * Duck, along with Stepney, Rosie, BoCo, and Ben, are the only characters (currently introduced) that did not appear in "Dishonor". * "Mysteries Begin" is the only even numbered episode of Season 1 that Duck appeared in. Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive